Captain Aidan
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Captain Aidan | jname=ラッセル | tmname=Russell | slogan=no | image=Captain_Aiden.png | size=250px | caption=Aidan saluting and | gender=Male | hometown=Ascorbia Island | region=Orange Archipelago| trainer=no | game=no | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=EP106 | epname=The Pokémon Water War | enva=Dan Green| java=Kazuo Hayashi| }} Captain Aidan (Japanese: ラッセル Russell) is a recurring character in the Pokémon anime. He is a firefighter commander stationed on Ascorbia Island, where he leads Team Wartortle in rescue efforts. History Captain Aidan debuted in The Pokémon Water War. He drove onto the scene of a warehouse fire and had Team Wartortle put it out. He noticed and ' efforts to help out and invited them over to the fire station for some training. Ash's Squirtle quickly developed a rivalry with the leader of Team Wartortle, and went on to compete against them in a series of training exercises. later stole Squirtle, , and Team Wartortle just as an apartment complex fire broke out. left on foot to fight the fire while Tracey's Venonat led Captain Aidan and the others to Team Rocket's cabin hideout. Captain Aidan and Ash were able to recover the stolen Pokemon and send Team Rocket flying before rushing over to the apartment and putting the fire out. In The Fire-ing Squad!, Captain Aidan traveled to Johto with Team Wartortle to compete in the Fire and Rescue Grand Prix. He and Team Wartortle were the defending champions, and Aidan also managed to convince the event management team to allow Ash to enter on short notice. he and his team made it all the way to the finals again, only to be defeated by Officer Jenny and the Squirtle Squad, with help of the Squad's former leader, Ash's own Squirtle. Character Captain Aidan enjoys his line of work, namely because he gets to help people. He carries around a whistle to give Team Wartortle instructions during training and in live rescue situations. Captain Aidan is also competitive and his ambitious streak leads him to push his Pokémon to perform and improve their personal bests. Pokémon The following belong to Captain Aidan: is part of his firefighting squad and are used to tackle tight space rescues and fight small fires. They first appeared training on a jungle-gym like box where the Squirtle can climb around and practice their maneuverability. They were then seen tackling a blaze at a building which was on fire and, with the help of Teams Wartortle and Blastoise, were able to put it out. Squirtle's only known move is .}} is part of his firefighting squad and are the most utilized as they have the perfect balance of Team Squirtle's maneuverability and Team Blastoise's power. They were first seen putting out a large fire shortly after Ash's party arrived at the dock. Later, they were then seen tackling a blaze at a building which was on fire and, with the help of Teams Squirtle and Blastoise, were able to put it out.}} is part of his firefighting squad and are used to tackle large-scale fires. They first appeared training using their powerful cannons to shoot large amounts of water. They were then seen tackling a blaze at a building which was on fire and, with the help of Teams Squirtle and Wartortle, were able to put it out while also and helping the leader of Team Wartortle and Ash's Squirtle get into the building to save a child, using their cannons. Blastoise's only known move is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=林和男 Kazuo Hayashi |en=Dan Green |pl=Ireneusz Machnicki}} Category:Anime characters Category:Male characters Category:Water-type Trainers de:Captain Aidan it:Capitano Aidan